


Jasper's Return to Homeworld

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arena, Fans, Homeworld - Freeform, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, lost in thought, wandering the streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper takes a warp pad back to Homeworld to get away from the new things on Earth for a while.





	Jasper's Return to Homeworld

>A few weeks had passed since Jasper had been healed of her corruption. A few weeks she spent getting used to the spots on her body, and the horns upon her head.   
>Jasper found herself overwhelmed with everything Earth had to offer. Needing a break, she used the Galaxy warp to return to Homeworld. She sighed as the warp stream finished transporting her, setting her gently in the warp hub on Homeworld as the stream faded from around her body.   
>Jasper stepped off the pad and walked through Homeworld, glancing around at the new sights, gems selling items in the streets, fusions walking around in the open, gems displaying affection in a multitude of other ways. It was all so unfamiliar. Jasper found herself longing for the companionship she saw other gems enjoying.  
>Lost in thought, Jasper soon found herself at the Gem Arena she had often participated in fights at. She closed her eyes, envisioning the cheering gems, the screams of praise as she beat opponent after opponent, holding their gems in her hands in victory. Her fame from the Rebellion war had made her popular from the start, and her popularity had only grown from there with every victory she won.   
>Jasper sighed as she opened her eyes and walked into the arena itself. The place was vast and empty, not a gem in the stands, no sign that it had been used lately. "Another thing that's changed. What a waste." Jasper muttered to herself as she stood within the entrance hall closing her eyes once more to remember some of her better fights.   
>"See, I told you she was here!" A voice speaking out excitedly caused Jasper to open her eyes and turn around quickly. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the smiling faces of a few gems.  
>The Gems before her were a mixed group. There were two Rubies, one with a gem in her right eye, the other with a gem on her forehead, one Amethyst with her gem on her left forearm, one Lapis, a gem at her stomach and fluttering through the air on water wings, and one Green Zircon, a gem embedded on the back of her right hand.  
>"The rumors were true! Jasper's returned!" The Ruby with the forehead gem spoke out excitedly.  
>"Look at those horns! They look dangerous." The Lapis fluttered over Jasper's head, reaching down to poke at them, giggling as she did so.  
>"I heard Earth changed some gems, but for it to happen to you.....I hope you're okay Jasper." The Ruby with the eyeball gem spoke out.  
>"I'm sure she is, just look at her! Still as big as ever, a proper Quartz soldier!" The Amethyst smiled broadly.  
>Jasper looked at the group in confusion. "You......you all aren't afraid or disgusted by me?"  
>"Why would we be? You're still the same Jasper, right?" The Green Zircon asked in a confused tone."  
>"So what if you changed! Change is okay now, and we're still your biggest fans!" Both Rubies chimed out in unison.  
>"Man, I can't wait to show you the new arena! It's much nicer and much larger than this old one!" The Amethyst spoke excitedly. "Maybe we can face off against each other sometime!"  
>Jasper smiled at the Amethyst's words. "So they made a bigger one instead of stopping the fights? Good, I was afraid my days of beating challengers into the ground were over."  
>"That's the spirit!" the Amethyst cried out.   
>"I look forward to seeing how you use those horns of yours." The Green Zircon adjusted her glasses and grinned, already picturing the new fights in her mind.  
>"I know you'll neat the newcomers and the veterans alike! The Ruby with the forehead gem spoke excitedly.  
>The Lapis giggled and blushed a little as she spoke "And the time we can spend with you after your fights now. Hey, you should let a few of us help you relax back in your quarters!"  
>Jasper looked up at the Lapis and then back to the other gems. "You......you all want to spend time with me? In private?  
>The five gems chimed out in unison. "Yes!"  
>Jasper smiled as her eyes teared up in joy. "Then, let's go! I'll show each of you what a Quartz can really do, one at a time!" With that, Jasper made her way out of the abandoned arena and out into the open.  
>The five other gems smiled as they followed Jasper back to her quarters, where they each got to spend quality time with their favorite hero, and with each other. Some of them spent time fused with Jasper, while others were shown the pleasures of the flesh Jasper had picked up while on Earth. Each of the five gems left Jasper's quarters satisfied, promising to return soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you all imagine for yourselves who Jasper fuses with and who she fucks, and what's involved in both cases.


End file.
